Zenith Greyrat
Zenith Greyrat she is the wife of Paul Greyrat and the mother of Rudeus Greyrat and Norn Greyrat, she's a mage who knows healing magic. Appearance She has brown hair and purple shaded eyes. She looks younger than her actual age as noted in Volume 21, as a result of her being trapped in a magic crystal after the Mana Calamity. She has large breasts and a very slender and voluptuous figure. Personality Zenith has a very warm and loving personality, acting as a loving mother who can be strict at times. She is very conservative in morals as a follower of Milis, and will get angry at Paul since he is a womanizer. She will also get angry when people damage the plants in her garden. After being freed from the Dungeon, she does not express emotions actively since she sees the world around her as if she were in a trance or dream. Occasionally she will display actions that show her emotions, such as when she smiled at Norn or hit Rudeus when he said he was going to have another wife added to his harem, which shows signs of her personality basically unchanged but hidden and suppressed by her dream state caused by her Miko Powers. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background Zenith was born in the Holy Country of Milis, as the second daughter of an Earl of Milis. She grew up following the Milis Church religion, never breaking the rules, getting good grade in school, and had the nickname Milis young lady standard. But when Zenith reached the age of 15, she rebelled against her parents and ran away from home. While trying to find a job as a Healer, she was a solo adventurer for a time. However she was frequently conned out of a large amount of money due to the little knowledge she had on how expensive healers are, but was saved by Paul Greyrat. She then joined Paul's party, the <>, as a healer. She spent a long time in the party as a healer and gradually began to fall in love with Paul and wanted to marry him. However Paul was a womanizer who frequently slept with multiple women and she didn't want to be with someone like that, so she told him if he promised to be faithful to her then she would sleep with him, to which he agreed. Shortly after she became pregnant with Rudeus, both her and Paul retired from adventuring and settled down in the countryside. Plot Volume 1 Power and Abilities 『Magic』 *『Fire Magic』 - Elementary Rank *『Water Magic』 - Elementary Rank *『Healing Magic』 - Intermediate Rank *『Antidote Magic』 - Intermediate Rank 『Miko Power』: Telepathy Zenith has gained the ability to read minds after being trapped in a Magic Crystal during the Mana Calamity. A side effect of her power is that she is in a dream like state where she is not fully awake and not able to actually speak, but thinks she is speaking due to her telepathy. Her lack of reaction to her surroundings leads others to think that she has lost all of her memories and ability to speak. She can hear the thoughts of babies and animals with this power, as she thought she was hearing Lara and Leo speak, but in reality she was actually reading their minds. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements * Reach S rank as a Adventurer''Note: This section is under construction and revision''. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia * She has met Orsted and is not afraid of him. It might be a result of her being in a dream like state and has not met Orsted with her full consciousness. * In the previous loops, her first child was always a stillborn male and she never became a mute as a result of the Mana Calamity. Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Greyrat Household Category:Adventurer Category:Fangs of the Black Wolf Category:Magician Category:Milis Kingdom Category:Miko Category:Cursed Category:Noble Category:Milis Religion Category:Asura Kingdom Category:Buena Village Category:Fittoa Region Category:Central Continent